


Office Hours

by Cutelarents01



Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [5]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Gulf is falling, M/M, Mew is suspicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelarents01/pseuds/Cutelarents01
Summary: Gulf goes to Mew's office hours.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636624
Comments: 3
Kudos: 262





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the full Twitter AU: https://twitter.com/biIegends/status/1223616104741752835?s=20
> 
> Enjoy!!

Gulf knows in the back of his head this is not a good idea. For the current situation he’s in, purposefully seeking out Mew is the last thing he should be doing. Not only has he been sexting and sending nudes to this man while only hiding half of his face so he could be easily recognized, but he’s also been flirting with him every time they’ve talked in person. Gulf isn’t really sure how Mew hasn’t recognized him yet.

However, he’s currently being forced to seek out the older as Gulf’s been struggling with some of the material in Mew’s course and they have their first exam for the class coming up the following Monday. As much as the third-year would love to avoid any in-person interaction with Mew, Gulf has to maintain his grades. He had tried getting Eye’s help, but she was just as clueless on the material as he was. So this was the last resort. Office hours.

Gulf has been pacing anxiously outside Mew’s office for the last 5 minutes, debating with himself whether or not he should go in. The office is in a classroom at the far end of the main physics building, and because it’s already towards the end of most classes on campus, there aren't many people around.

The boy shakes his head quickly to shake off the doubt swirling in his mind and finally moves to knock on the door. But before he can, it opens.

Gulf stands frozen as he’s now faced with Mew.

“Oh! Nong.” The older also stops in his tracks, eyes widened slightly in shock. Yet it’s gone in a moment, a polite smile taking over his face, casual bow accompanying it. “Hello krub. Were you coming for office hours?”

Mew looks gorgeous as usual, clad in a button-up and slacks, and his stare is soft but still commanding as always. Gulf, stop checking him out and say something, please.

“Hello krub, P.” Gulf makes sure to wai to the man. “Yeah, I was having some trouble getting down some of the concepts and problems we worked on last week.” Gulf hesitates, examining Mew for a second, “Were you heading out though? I can come ba-“

Mew cuts him off before he can finish. “No!”

Gulf thinks he hears a slight panic in the man’s tone but the older clears his throat and quickly continues before Gulf can dwell on the thought. “I mean, no, I was just going to get some water but come in.”

Mew opens the door of the classroom wider and moves to the side, gesturing at Gulf to come in with his hand. The younger boy is endeared for some reason; his heart does the usual funny thing in his chest that only happens around Mew. He’s learned to accept it now. Gulf lets out a small ‘krub’ and steps into the room. Mew’s things can be found at the front desk of the classroom, his laptop and a few other papers strewn around on it. But the younger waits for him to move back towards the area before following.

He notices Mew closed the door behind him. It’ll be fine, Gulf tells the small part of him that’s inwardly panicking. Nothing to worry about, being alone with him in here. Haha.

The pair sit down at the desk, Mew having pulled up a chair for Gulf (it’s annoyingly kind) and the younger moves to take out his laptop and notes once he’s sat down.

Gulf is there for the purpose of getting help so that’s what he’s gonna do. No beating around the bush and definitely **no** **flirting.** ****

—

Mew has been trying his damn hardest to stay focused on his laptop screen as Gulf worked on a problem next to him. Since the younger had shown up outside the door of the classroom where he held office hours, Mew felt unusually flustered and awkward, things he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Ever since he’d interacted with the younger at the coffee shop thoughts of fluffy hair, sleepy eyes, and big lips have been floating in his head. As hard as Mew’s trying not to read too much into things, the tension he’d felt that day as Gulf looked up at him through his lashes, a certain look in his eyes that Mew thought looked oddly familiar, and the fluttering in his chest after seeing the small message on his coffee cup later have been haunting him.

The other, most stressful thought that’s been plaguing his mind is one placed there by none other than Tong. Something about Gulf’s stare, voice and mannerisms have been triggering the memory of a particular person in Mew’s mind. But there’s absolutely no way they could be the same person. Right? Of all people in Thailand, how could it be that the same G he’s been paying online would be Gulf, one of his students? There’s just such a slim chance of that happening.

At least that’s what he’s been telling himself.

As he sits next to the boy though, his eyes wander to examine him closely in order to clear his doubts. So he watches Gulf’s hands as they write and tries to _remember_. Were these the hands that desperately touched, rubbed and fucked in search for release to the sound of his voice, to the dirty words that came out of Mew in that heated moment?

Mew feels a slight warmth at the bottom of his belly as he recalls that night. He really hadn’t lied to G about the fact that he hadn’t come that hard in months. Mew hasn’t had many sexual encounters since the breakup and those that he has had were quick, and frankly, vanilla, finding it hard to really give into that part of himself with a stranger. But that night with G, the boy who was somehow able to rile him up in seconds, tapping into that kinky and dominant part of himself, had been far from vanilla. Just the memory of how pretty, needy, and whiny G had gotten for him, _thanks to him_ , was overwhelming. And every interaction they’ve had since has managed to get Mew riled up more than usual, whether it was the bratty and flirty words G easily threw at him or the actual pictures and videos he would send.

Mew feels a twitch in his pants as he remembers G’s last post and the flirtatious conversation that followed it. That’s when he finally snaps out of his thoughts, reminding himself where he really is. In a classroom, next to one of his students.

Mew focuses back to where his eyes rested, Gulf’s hands. Giving the boy another look over, he definitely feels there is an odd similarity between him and G. But with the sudden _situation_ arising, causing his brain to be muddled with other thoughts, he decides to give up. Defeatedly, he feels no closer to clearing his doubts about Gulf’s identity than before, just slightly _excited_. So he tries to find something, anything to clear his mind of the thoughts.

That’s when he turns to look at Gulf’s own laptop screen, which is opened up to some of his notes, however, the window is small enough that Mew can still see his desktop, which displays a picture of some foreigner playing football. Must be a famous player.

As he notices Gulf finishing up the problem he was working on, he decides to ask, pointing at the screen. “So football?”

Gulf looks up at him from the paper he was writing on in confusion at the sudden comment before turning his eyes to what he pointed at. The younger looks back at Mew letting out a small breathy laugh in amusement. Cute. “Yeah, I used to play a lot and I was on the university’s team for a bit, but then I had to quit.”

“Oh.” Is all Mew can think to say. It seems like a touchy subject as the smile on the boy’s face turns slightly sour and his eyes space out. He pouts at the sudden change in mood of the younger but doesn’t say anything further, not wanting to intrude.

Gulf puts his pencil down and looks back at him after a few seconds, “It’s okay, just couldn’t afford it anymore.” Gulf gives Mew a reassuring nod and grin.

Mew is suddenly reminded of his own past passion. Photography, and the primary reason why he dropped it. _Him_. He couldn’t be around _him_ anymore. Dating a model, someone he worked with, made the breakup and with that the heartbreak a lot harder. So after much consideration and discussions with Tong and Boss, he decided it would be best for his mental health to leave photography altogether. Mew can’t lie and say that there isn’t some resentment towards his ex for causing that. But now he’s on to better things that still make him happy, which has helped him let go of such thoughts.

Mew gives Gulf the best empathizing look he can, placing a comforting hand at Gulf’s back. “I get that.”

He pauses for a second, debating whether or not he should share his own experience. Is it appropriate?

Screw appropriate.

It’s just a normal conversation with Gulf. They’re both grown-ups, it just happens that the pair know each other as student and instructor. Mew grins softly,“Having to give up something you love. I had a sort of similar experience with photography.”

“Photography?” Gulf raises his eyebrows curiously.

“Yeah, I worked in it for some time but I had to give it up because of some personal issues.”

Gulf hums in acknowledgment and gives the elder a small (read, cute) smile, which is almost instantly reciprocated. The younger seems to lean into his hand, shortening their distance, and it makes Mew’s heart beat a little faster.

Mew can’t help but feel comforting warmth spread through him from the soft look on the boy’s face, as Gulf stares back at him. It’s, for lack of a better word, pure. Genuine. And Mew has never met someone so transparent before, used to mind games and complicated people. It makes the older man curious about Gulf. Curious about how far the younger’s openness goes.

A muted honking noise that comes from the street outside breaks Mew out of his thoughts. Gulf himself looks away towards his laptop screen then and Mew feels the need to remove the hand at his back, so he does. There’s maybe 2 seconds of awkwardness (but more so just tension) that lingers between them before Mew decides to move on to another set of problems. Despite the way his heart is beating a little too fast, he doesn’t feel uncomfortable. Not in the slightest.

—

“So you’re telling me he just left you there? While _he_ was drunk?” Gulf asks through his laughter, arm bent at a 90-degree angle, leaning casually on the desk, supporting his head.

Mew’s eyes look annoyed but in a playful sort of way as he dramatically retells one of the many ridiculous drunk stories between his small friend group, his hands moving wildly to show his frustration, “Yes! He gave me money for a cab and told me to get home safe as if I wasn’t trying to do that for him! All because he wanted to go back and find some random person he had been dancing with.”

“What did you do then, P?” Gulf stares up at Mew through his crinkled eyes trying to stop his laughter.

“I smacked him so he would get it together and dragged him back outside!” Mew’s fake exaggerated annoyance has Gulf giggling.

“Ohooo! He as drunk P’, you could’ve been a bit more gentle.” Gulf teases him.

“Ow” Mew frowns playfully, his eyebrows furrowed, “Nong, you had to see him, he was a mess.”

Gulf laughs at that and rubs at Mew’s shoulder comfortingly, “Ok, krub. Now I know P’ is not very patient, krub.” He giggles again at the sudden frustrated shock in Mew’s face. Gulf can’t help but tease Mew, his reactions were adorably hilarious, he gets so worked up.

Mew sighs defeatedly at Gulf’s teasing but it slowly turns into soft laughter. Gulf isn’t sure how they’d gotten to this point but after finishing up going over material and practice problems they started talking about random things ending up on the topic of crazy nights they’ve had. The nervousness Gulf had felt earlier was completely gone now, thoughts of secrets and crushes pushed to the back of his head. Now he was just enjoying Mew’s company.

As they come down from the excitement Gulf becomes aware that they’d been talking for a substantial amount of time, probably been there for far longer than they should have. He glances at his laptop in front of him to check the time. Gulf pauses in shock as he sees it’s almost 4 pm. They’d been there already 30 minutes past Mew’s office hours. “Oh my god, it’s four already. Sorry for keeping you here.”

Mew’s face conveys a similar shock as he looks at the time on his phone, “Wow, I didn’t notice either.” To Gulf’s surprise, Mew just turns back to him with a relaxed smile. “It’s fine though, I’m not on a time crunch or anything.” He waves off.

But Gulf starts moving to pack his things, not wanting to hold the older back any longer. He kinda also has to work at 5 so he should really get out of there. “Still.”

With that, the pair pack their things quietly and walk over to the front of the classroom. As they do, Gulf’s thoughts of Mew, G, the secret, his stupid crush, all come back to him. Although for some reason, the usual anxiety that comes with said thoughts doesn’t follow.

So far their face-to-face encounters have been flirtatious and tension-filled. But whatever was currently happening between them felt different, Gulf thinks. Maybe it was because they were talking casually, but right now he didn’t feel the usual intense mix of nervousness and excitement that led him to make ridiculous, panicked flirty comments. Talking to Mew for longer than a few minutes turned out to be a lot easier than he imagined. Despite the stress he’d been building up the past few weeks around any interaction with the man, it felt nice to talk to him. Comfortable.

His heart still did little things when Mew would smile a certain way and his ears still reddened a little when the older would tease him but Gulf somehow felt comfortable enough to just forget about nervousness and just be himself. It was... really nice.

They’re standing outside the classroom now, Mew closing the door behind them and Gulf wishes they could stay for longer.

“Which way are you headed?” He asks. A part of him hopes they’re going the same way so they can keep talking.

But his hopes die young as Mew points opposite of the exit. “I gotta stop by a professor’s office to drop something off,” Then Mew’s hand comes under Gulf’s elbow to cup it softly as a parting gesture. “I’ll see you in class, Nong Gulf.”

All Gulf can reply with is “Krub, P’, see you” and a small bow of the head before Mew is off.

As Gulf walks out of the building the relaxed content he had previously been feeling grows into something different, something uglier. And it makes Gulf’s heart feel… off.


End file.
